Reincarnation of a loner
by peter.obrian1
Summary: Au. Alive Potters. OC little brother. Harry Potter a boy who attempts to save his little brother from Voldemort but at what cost.
1. Chapter 1

A new twist

(Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter Nor do i own anything else except the plot and any original things i may make up).  
Chapter 1

A single tear slid down the face of a boy whose red eyes pierced the moonlit night. He had failed the darkness had won...

Chapter 1 : Dark Lord Defeated.

A woman wearing a dress and a cardigan with her red hair untied and flowing down her black looked at her son as she stood next to her husband who was wearing black auror robes his hair messy as always as he peered at his son through the glasses he wore. They were Lily and James potter and they had been in hiding ever since that prophecy was made by Sybil Trawlney.

Now they had been called back for an emergency meeting of the order of the phoenix they had been hesitant at first to go but when Dumbeldore stressed how much they needed them they had caved and had asked Peter Pettigrew one of their long time friends if he would babysit their children while they were at the meeting the only problem to which was there 2 year old son who refused to let Lily go and had clung to her for the past 10 minutes refusing to budge.

Lily smiled at her child who appeared to have gained the best of his parents he had the black hair that belonged to James but unlike his hair it was not messy and was soft like her own. His eyes were black and unlike the rest of the male potters he did not need glasses that had shocked his father.

He also had the smarts of Lily as she had seen him reading and he had an ability for quidditch which she knew he took from his father all in all he was the perfect combination of James and Lily and all his own person a child prodigy.

"Harry we need to go somewhere important and you have to behave and not cause trouble for Peter". Lily said.

"Uncle Wormy" asked Harry to which Lily nodded her head only for Harry to clutch onto her tighter than before "Why not Padfoot or Moony why can't they stay.

James frowned before answering "Padfoot is needed where we are going and Moony is sick".

Harry slumped in the arms of his mother he didn't trust Wormy he didn't feel right and now he would have to sit through a day with him there it was torture.

Apparently Lily could guess what he was thinking as she said Harry its ok we'll be back back soon and then we can get some ramen what do you say.

Harry beamed he liked ramen most would say he was addicted but they dint know what they were on about he was not addicted he just had it for breakfast lunch and dinner he sighed as the smell hit him as he was bombarded by the ramen he picked up his chopsticks and clenched it around the ramen he was just about to bite down when someone shook him.

Looking up he was greeted by the sight of James peering down at him amusement on his face before his hair was ruffled warmly by his father. Before he gave him a smile and pulled Lily towards the door " The sooner we leave the sooner we can return".

Lily nodded her head and looked towards Peter who had previously been standing a few feet from them waiting patiently for them to wrap up their good byes. She nodded towards him "Thanks for agreeing to do this for us Peter".

Peter grinned slightly " its no trouble Lily i have been friends with you guys for so long this is just what friends do now i believe you shouldn't keep Dumbledore waiting don't worry ill make sure nothing happens to Harry and Daniel".

James nodded his head before clasping a hand on Lily's shoulder and disappearing to the order meeting thus leaving Harry Potter alone with someone he didn't trust.

Harry looked up at Pettigrew and for a second as Pettigrew looked into the young boys eyes he coulda sworn that his hair had turned silver and his eyes had become red and slit like a cats he blinked and looked again only to realize he was staring at the boy who was beginning to step backwards.

He sighed looking at the boy before grinning slightly and opening the bag he brought with him and showing the contents within to the boy and lo and behold the contents made Harry's mouth water and caused him to forget all his issues about Pettigrew as if he had brought him this he couldn't be all bad perhaps he should give him a chance grinning at the man Harry smiled as he observed him place the ramen on the stove.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later

A man cloaked in black stalked down the road towards the house where his future defeater was hidden under the fidelis charm which was now broken thanks to the work of his spy among the ranks of the order coward although he was Peter Pettigrew had his uses namely being who would expect such a weak wizard of being a follower and death eater of Voldermorts that and his status as secret keeper of the potters.

He walked up the path and to where he had been told the house would be. Low and behold the house was invisible and he could feel a shield that would stop him from gaining entrance to the place. As strong as he was the fidelis charm was perfection and was unbreakable unless you were told by the secret keeper where to find the people you wouldn't. You could know exactly where the people were hiding but as long as the secret keeper kept quiet you would never be able to touch them.

A smirk graced the evil dark lords face as he watched as Peter Pettigrew appeared as if out of thin air before him. Looking at the coward who had sold out his friends he felt like he should kill him too. However Peter Pettigrew had his uses so he just waited as the coward bowed before him.

Looking at his master Peter Pettigrew shook with that same sense of fear that he had always carried with him. Opening his mouth he began to wonder if this was the right choice as he thought of his friends.

They had never ever judged him. They had always strived to help him as a child. Teaching him things helping him out when people bullied him.

They had always done everything that they could and when he had asked his friend James why they associated with and helped someone as weak as him he had responded with

"In life there are two types of friends, there are people who hang around when you have something to offer them and will leave when you no longer have what they want, and there are others who stay by you and will help you simply because they care those are the ones you keep close as they will be the ones who will never leave you in your time of need we are those people after all the marauders would not be complete without you".

He had even been named the godfather of Harry. They were always so selfless when it came to him arrogant as he was James had always been loyal to his friends.

Peter Pettigrew had never understood what James had told him he had just brushed it off as one of the many pep talks that he had been given over the years. But as he looked into the eyes of his master who seemed to be looking deep into his soul he realized what James had finally tried to tell him all those years ago.

Standing up to his feet his body moved of its own accord as he drew his wand and pointed it at his former master. A sadistic smile graced the face of the dark lord before the screams of Peter Pettigrew were heard.

10 Minutes Later

Voldemort blasted the door off its hinges he had been slightly surprised at the loyalty the man had shown towards his friends. Peter Pettigrew may have been a sorry excuse for a wizard but he was no longer a coward. He had refused to talk even when Voldemort had abandoned the use of the cruciatus curse which the man had withstood for 5 minutes solid and began using bone breaking curses to torture him.

He had finally managed to wrest the information from him and left him behind to die. Striding forward he entered the threshold of the house and proceeded upstairs to where he assumed the nursery would be.

Foregoing opening the door he just used his wand to blast it open. Sensing the apparition of several strong wizards he glared at the cot which would house his killer.

Voldemort had no wish to gloat he just did what was required. Raising his wand and pointing it at the baby he exclaimed "Avada Kedavra". He watched in amazement as the baby's body was enveloped in a golden glow.

The shield was strong maybe the first child's case of accidental magic. He upped the power of his curse just as he heard the patter of tiny feet and a scream of "no" which came from the doorway.

Harry charged the person threatening his brother. Jumping and clutching onto the mans leg in trying to help his brother. Voldemort gave a growl of frustration as he heard the sound of James Potter outside the house as he screamed Pettigrew name.

Letting go of his curse he repaired the door to the nursery before throwing up as many wards as he could to keep them out. Kicking the toddler off of his leg he watched neutrally as the boy connected with the baby's cot.

Outside the door to the Nursery

Lily Potter charged up the stairs as she whipped out her wand. Her prodigious skill with wards already figuring out what ones the dark lord had placed upon the door. Despite her prodigious ability it would still take her some time to remove them 5 minutes at the very least. Oh how she wished she had never left her baby's all alone.

Tears spilled from her eyes as she worked her hardest to remove the wards her baby's needed to be safe they just had to. She would never forgive herself if anything bad happened to them.

Outside the house

Dumbeldore observed the half dead Pettigrew slightly confused. He knew that Pettigrew was the spy for the dark lord so why was he like this. He used a wordless Legilimens spell to pear into the mind of Peter Pettigrew seeing what had happened from his perspective.

Inside the Nursery

Voldemort turned back to the baby as he studied it. Confusion on his features nobody should have survived the killing curse. It was both unblockable and one of the darkest forms of magic. So why had this child who was not even a year old survived it. Not just that he had blocked the unblockable curse.

Pointing his wand at the other potter boy he noticed he was standing protectively in front of his younger brother. "Get out of the way child" Harry shook his head as he stood his ground against the person who threatened his brother.

Voldemort glared "I said get out of the way you filthy half blood" raising his wand he cast the curse this time aiming for Harry "Avada Kedavra" . The same bubble exploded into existence as before only this time it appeared almost twice as powerful.

Looking at the boys he caught sight of something strange. A huge amount of energy was emanating from the baby as well as a huge amount of energy from the other one. Voldemort watched in amazement as the energy in the older boy headed towards the younger one before the shield grew and his curse was sent hurtling back at him.

Before he had time to blink Voldemort had been hit pain beyond pain erupted as he felt as if his spirit was being torn from his body. Giving a scream of pain his body crumpled and his wand fell.

Daniel began crying as a lightning bolt scar engraved itself upon his forehead whilst Harry fell unconscious. With the death of the person holding them up the wards fell and Lily Potter rushed in wand at the ready. Noticing that Voldemort was gone she turned her attention instead to the crying of her baby boy Daniel.

Picking him up she gently rocked him back and forth as she felt the presence of Dumbeldore and her husband James Potter in the room. James Potter saw that she was calming Daniel and so decided to look for Harry. As soon as he saw him however he ran to him as he picked up the unconscious boy checking his pulse he was relieved to see that he was alive.

Lily and James both looked towards Dumbeldore as they asked the same question "What the fuck just happened here". Dumbeldore gave them a serene smile as he surveyed the two boys magical cores noticing that Daniels was much higher than Harry's he proclaimed "Well isn't it obvious Daniel here has defeated the dark lord as what wizard in their right mind would leave his wand behind".

Picking up Voldemort wand he cast the prior incantem spell to show which curse had been last used to prove his point. "Your boy is the wizarding worlds hero he has rid the world of a great evil".

Lily and James Potter looked at Daniel and at the lightning bolt scare upon his head as they wondered what the future had in store for their family.

Chapter end

Ok this is my take on Harry Potter i have read the books that J.K. Rowling has written i have watched the movies and I have to tell you they are brilliant. I have also however read some stories on here that i truly loved. One of my favorites is Harry Potter Rise From Dust by Bluezz-77 go read it its quite lengthy but a fucking amazing read. Now i hope you liked this and i will update ASAP.


	2. Chapter 2

A new twist

(Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter Nor do i own anything else except the plot and any original things i may make up).

An. I have decided that i want Harry to be three years older than Daniel this will be as far as i go with similarities my story may have with Rise from the dust. I am 4 years older than my own little brother so i think i can have Harry and Daniels relationship be a good one as i have plenty of experience with annoying younger siblings.

Chapter 2

Reincarnation its a strange thing, are you the person you was before or are you different, which one of you is in control you or the other you.

Sweat poured down the body of one Harry Potter. Pushing his body to its limits was one of the things that Harry enjoyed the most. He had long since foregone the reading of books and now almost entirely focused on sports.

His brother was the boy who lived and whilst this meant that he was more famous than him, and often held more attention than him when they went out in public. Harry didn't hate the boy rather he kind of pitied him.

His mother and father had treated them almost the same despite the others obvious power and fame. This was something that Harry was almost eternally grateful for. It was the reason he had pushed himself so much, he desired for his family to know that he was strong without the need of magic.

He had excelled in all manner of sports. Things such as Judo and Muay Thai which he had gotten into when his mother had taken him to his first self defence class.

He had been named a prodigy in the art of fighting something which had pleased him greatly. It meant that despite not having any magic he was still strong. The fact that his teachers sung praises about him and even his parents sung praises about him also helped.

You might find it strange that such a young boy of about 6 would be going to self-defence classes when it is both something that wizards don't usually do as they usually used wand work to defeat their foes.

And their in lies the answer. For you see when Voldemort had attacked the boys somehow Harry's magic had been taken from him. Dumbeldore had hypothesized that the boy had felt such a great need to protect his brother that magic itself had responded.

He had hypothesized that Harry's magic had merged with Daniels to save both of the boys from the curse. So in essence both of the boys were the boys who lived. Although this was kept secret from the public and Dumbeldore had announced that Daniel was the boy who lived.

This had the butterfly effect of making it so that everybody focused on Daniel. This kept Harry out of harms way as without any magic he would be unable to protect himself from the death eaters that could come after him out of revenge for their fallen lord.

They had told this to Harry himself as they had felt that to keep such a thing from him would only serve to hurt their bond with him in the long run. Harry still remembered the day that he was told he could never access magic.

Flashback

The 5 year old Harry ran around potter mansion as he chased his little brother Daniel who was on their toy broomstick. This was something that was extremely dangerous. Not just because it was in the house around all the antiques and pottery. But because Daniel who was riding the broom was only 2 years old.

This danger however did not present itself in the mind of elder brother Harry Potter nor his little partner in crime Daniel Potter. All the two of them cared about was who was quicker the boy on the broom or the boy running.

Sadly for Harry he had underestimated Daniels flying skills which were that of a natural like most of the potters were. If there was one thing the Potters had always excelled in it was quidditch with their father being so good he led gryffindor to victory 3 years in a row.

Little Daniel was no exception he was gifted in the art of flying just like his older brother and father. Something which Harry was now regretting as he ran to catch up with his elusive younger brother.

Little Daniel looked behind him a smirk crossing his pudgy face which was framed by black hair his emerald eyes glittering in victory as he stuck out his tongue at his elder brother "Yow hawe wost Hawwy" (Sorry for the spelling but can you really expect a two year old to be able to speak properly i mean be realistic a 4 year old maybe but a 2 year old hell no).

Harry growled low in his throat as he chased after his little brother "I'm gonna catch you just you wait"

Daniel laughed serenely as he flew ahead of his elder brother. He was having so much fun that he didn't notice the corridor make a sharp turn. His brother Harry screamed in panic as the boys broomstick connected with the wall. A sickening crunch was heard as the wooden broom splintered and snapped. Daniel was sent sailing into the air only for their mother Lily to appear wand outstretched as she cast Wingardium Leviosa and wrapped her hands around her child saving him from a fall that could have killed him.

Harry looked at his mother with something akin to hero worship. He had heard tales of magic but he had never actually seen it first hand. Now that he had he knew that he wanted to one day be able to something like that it looked so cool.

Harry bounced up and down as he bulrushes his mother with questions "What was that! Is this what a wand looks like ... will I ever be able to do something like this".

Lily looked at her son sadly she didn't want to tell him but keeping it from him would only hurt him even more. Giving Daniel to James who had come rushing upstairs at the sound of the broom snapping "James can you please occupy Daniel I need to speak to Harry".

Guiding Harry towards his room she wasn't surprised at what he said to her "Mom i didn't do anything wrong please don't punish me". Lily smiled at her eldest as they entered his room "Go sit on your bed! I'm not going to punish you although I should as what you did was very dangerous".

Harry was about to jump onto his bed but seeing the look in his mother's eyes decided not to push his luck. Sitting down he watched as his mom pulled up a chair and sat down herself.

For a few moments all was silent as Lily Potter tried to find a way to tell her eldest he could never use magic. Seeing no alternative and no way to lessen the blow she just straight up told him "Your don't have a magical core! you cannot access magic".

Tears fell from the eyes of Harry he had spent so much time trying to learn magic from books in the Potter library. He had always felt that he was missing something if he couldn't access magic how was he gonna prove he was strong.

Harry broke down crying as Lily Potter drew her eldest into a hug and let him cry on her shoulder.

Flashback end

It had taken Harry a few days to come to terms with the fact he would have no access to magic. And hence he would have no access to in his mind superpowers. Truth be told he was a little jealous of Daniel now. He spent less time with his little brother due to this as the boy in his mind had everything.

He had fame he had magic hence he was more powerful than his older brother and that was something that pissed Harry off. The fact that Daniel was going to be trained by his parents in magic also meant he would have more time with them and they would have less time for him.

Now that Harry thought about it maybe that was why they had taken him to those self-defense classes. So that he could take his mind off the fact he had no magic.

Kudos to them but it hadn't worked. Harry still wished more than anything to have abilities of his own. After all it didn't matter what he did he would still be weaker than his brother. Harry felt like crying but he would not he hadn't cried since that day and he wouldn't start now he was stronger than that.

There was no way that he was going to be pushed aside for his brother. They hadn't done anything yet but he had noticed the signs. The looks of disappointment that were directed his way by his parents the constant comparing to his little brother.

He was 6 for god sake why should he act like his younger brother. Hell why should he even hang around the little toe rag. It was his fault that Harry didn't have magic he would never forgive him for that.

He wouldn't forgive him not just because of that but because he knew he could no longer be the heir to the most Ancient and Noble house of Potter. After all the heir needed to be a wizard they needed to have at least some magic in them.

Hell even squibs had been accepted before. But somebody with no magic to speak Harry laughed at the possibility of that happening. His younger brother had taken everything from him his magic his title as heir and he wouldn't be surprised if he took his parents love too.

He hated that little fucker so much he wanted to. Harry screamed in pain as he fell to his knees. A burning hot fire was searing through his body. He felt his whole body burn as if it had been lit alight.

Pain beyond anything he had ever felt before rushed through Harry's mind. He felt blood as it leaked from his eyes. Dripping down his face to mix with the tears that had finally been shed.

He could no longer scream it hurt that much. It felt like every single nerve in his body had been struck by lightning. It was too much for the poor boy who was not used to such pain. His vision faded into blackness as he collapsed on the floor of his room unknowing that he had got his wish but at a terrible price.

Chapter end

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This chapter is shorter than i usually make them but i felt it was necessary as i was just doing Harry's perspective on things. Tell me what you think. Wishing you the best until next time on Reincarnation of a loner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

7-year-old Harry hated his life. He stood in the darkness of his room as his parents celebrated his brother's birthday. The fact that his birthday was on the same day hadn't crossed the mind of the people who called themselves his parents. He had received no gifts, this year it was like they had forgotten him. He hated them, why would they do this.

Was it because he had no magic, were they so of him that they willingly denied his existence. Or did they just like his brother better. He looked out of the window watching Daniel receive gift after gift. People had come from far and wide to celebrate the boy who lived's birthday. The longer he watched the angrier he became, it seemed that even his godfather had forgotten about him.

Sirius Black James best friend, his best man at his wedding, and Harry Potters godfather. Harry watched as Sirius laughed and ruffled Daniels hair. He hated his brother before he had arrived his life had been perfect. Tears fell from Harry's eyes as he for the first time in his life wished his brother would burn and disappear. The tears continued to fall from Harry's eyes, even as the shocked boy began backing away from the window.

Backing into the wall Harry curled up into a ball his eyes burning like they had been lit on fire. He refused to scream or black out from the pain, he deserved this, he deserved to be in crippling pain. He tried to forget but it replayed itself continuously as if taunting him. And for the first time in his life Harry wished he didn't exist. He wished that he was dead, perhaps then his brother would forgive him for what he'd just done.

So deep in sorrow was Harry that he didn't hear his door open, nor did he see the masked figure that had entered his room. With a wordless spell from the masked figure Harry was delivered into the embrace of darkness.

10 years later

Lily Potter looked at the picture on the mantle piece. It was a picture of her family. In the picture was her, James Potter, and their two children. Harry and Daniel Potter. It had been ten years since their eldest had gone missing. She and James had spared no expense when it came to looking for him. Nothing that they had tried had worked.

It was like their boy had just vanished. When everything else had failed Lily had begun searching dark magic for help. She had stopped caring whether it was legal. She just wanted to find her son.

Flashback 7.5 years ago

Lily poured over the books in the black library. The blacks had been one of the darkest families in history. It was said that they were descended from the dark lady herself. If there was a way to find her son. She didn't care what she had to do. Light magic dark magic they held no difference to her anymore. Sighing she rubbed her eyes as she closed another book and added it to the growing pile beside her.

Nobody knew that she was here. James Potter was at work he and Sirius were auror's. She had left Daniel with the Weasley's who had been more than happy to occupy the boy. They had a boy about his age there. Ron Weasley was it, she couldn't remember she'd have to ask if she ever met the boy. She prefered nobody to know she was snooping around the black library.

She may not have a problem with how she found her son but her husband and Dumbeldore might. No she knew that they'd most definitely have a problem Dumbeldore was the self proclaimed leader of the light. While she and James were the parents of the boy who lived. If word got out that Lily was dabbling in dark magic the reporters would have a field day.

People would attempt to smear her family, they may start digging into the past. There were secrets in the Evans family line that needed to stay buried. Her family tree had a really bad history, she was just glad that her ancestors experiments hadn't affected her children.

She pushed the book that she was reading away with frustration "Why can't i find anything" she asked herself. As if to answer her question the book fell to the floor. Sighing Lily reached down to get it turning it over her breath hitched in her throat as she found what she had looked for.

Grabbing her notepad she copied the spell and the ingredients required for the potion that needed to be used alongside the spell. After all she could hardly take the book from the black library she had after all no wish to be caught in possession of a book filled with all sorts of dark magic.

Flashback end

Lily was pulled from memory lane by the hand of her husband, James Potter. "Are you all right i called you twice" asked James. Lily gave a small frown as she turned to look at James. He looked like he had just come back from work, but why was he here he normally stayed at the ministry during the day.

"What are you doing at home James shouldn't you be at the ministry".

James shook his head "They gave me the day off for catching that criminal yesterday"

Lily nodded as she returned to looking at the picture on the mantle piece. Noticing her actions James took an educated guess at what was troubling her. "Staring at that photo is not going to bring him back Lily".

Lily nodded as she continued to look at the picture "It makes me feel better though, its one of the few photos we were all happy". James took Lily by the shoulder and steered her away from the mantle piece "Beating yourself up over past mistakes will only serve to cause you pain Lily".

Lily gave a small smile as she let James guide her out of the door.

Miles away in France.

Dueling Championship

It was the final of the long anticipated french national championship. The two opponents stood across from each other as they waited for the match to begin.

One of the people was obviously a male a quite handsome one at that. He had black hair that fell wildly to his shoulders.  
His bangs shaped his angular face which was devoid of body fat, he stood at the height of 6'1 with a body that was quite muscular but his most defining feature was his were red with three dots (Tomoe) surrounding the pupil. (Sharingan)

The opponent versing the boy was a girl who stood at a height of 5'8. She had an hourglass figure with curves that would make girls envy with jealousy. Her silvery blonde hair fell to her back, her fringe was swept out of the way of her azure blue eyes as she dueled fiercely.

These two people were the finalists of the french national dueling tournament. Over 1000 people had competed in this tournament all of them strong duelists, none more so than the duelists facing each other now however. The match between Fleur Delacour and Sasuke Uchiha certainly held a lot of hype to it.

Observing the red sparks that came from the referee's wand, they bowed to one another, well Sasuke tilted his head and Fleur gave her opponent a curtsy. The referee a balding man in his 40's looked between the two "No unforgivable's, if i say stop you stop, if you give up or are unable to continue you lose, any questions".

Fleur shook her head as she locked eyes with her opponent. Sasuke just smirked at her, his red eyes spinning hypnotically. The ref jumped back and slashed his wand a crack like thunder sounded around the arena "Begin".

immediately Fleur sent three spells hurtling at her opponent, her spells were met in the air by rocks that Sasuke had conjured. Debris rained down as Fleur threw up her shield on instinct, blocking the three spells sent her way.

Dropping her shield she responded in kind, and soon the dueling arena was filled with bright flashes of light as Fleur and Sasuke traded spells.

In the stands

Fleur's family

Apolline Delacour was a woman of many things. Charming, sexy, powerful she may be but right now she was worried. The person her daughter was dueling was an unknown and that scared her. She cared greatly for her family, she didn't want any of them to get hurt. Turning as she felt a hand on her shoulder she met the eyes of her beloved.

Monsieur Delacour (He is this till I find a suitable name) the only person who had been able to resist her veela allure. "Don't worry dear, we just need to have faith, she was strong enough to get here wasn't she". (Among each other they are speaking french)

Apolline smiled and nodded. She was so glad she had found somebody like him. Her husband always without fail made her feel better. "How do you do it, you always manage to make me feel better".

Monsieur Delacour just gave her a bright smile. "It would be criminal if I could not dear, for someone as wonderful as you,who deserves only the best. Apolline just smiled before pulling him into a searing kiss. Gabrielle Delacour who was with them just prodded them causing them to break apart. "Pappa, Mamma quick look Fleur's gonna win".

Monsieur Delacour and Apolline Delacour both looked to where Gabrielle was pointing. She was right it did indeed look like Fleur was going to win.

Dueling Arena

"You are truly a powerful duelist Sasuke, but power is not always enough, as I have proved now yield". Fleur spoke as she held the wand of her downed opponent. Sasuke just grinned "Images can be deceiving".

Fleur's eyes widened as she saw Sasuke, disappear as if he had never existed. Spinning around she hadn't even completed half the turn when she felt excruciating pain, falling to the ground she was unconscious before she hit the floor.

Sasuke looked at his downed opponent a small smile on his face.

Winner Sasuke Uchiha

In the stands

Apolline Delacour shook with rage "He cheated, there must be a rule against that". Monsieur Delacour shook his head "No it was a fair duel he just used everything to his advantage". Apolline watched angrily as Fleur was carried out by medics. Getting up intent on giving the arrogant boy a piece of her mind she was held back by her husband who just shook his head.

"Come on let's go see how Fleur is doing". Apolline nodded as she and Gabrielle followed after the head of the Delacour family making their way to the arena's hospital.

In the arena

Sasuke just sighed as he avoided the press he had no wish to give a statement. He had after all just become involved in the tournament to test the abilities his training had given him. He had won with ease never in all the duels had he felt troubled, he had used nothing but magic and yet he had still dominated all the duels he had been in.

All except one his match with Fleur had been dead even, sure she was not as strong as he was magically, but she had more versatility with her spells. He was slightly ashamed that he had resorted to trickery to win the match. But as he had been taught if you win, it doesn't matter how you did it. He looked to where his opponent was, she had been taken on a stretcher to the hospital, like all of his opponents had been.

Taking his medal and shaking the hand of the host of the tournament, a portly man Sasuke didn't care to remember the name of. With his prize in hand he vanished, nothing was left where he had been, nothing but swirling leaves which fell gently to the floor.

Arena Hospital

The Delacour family crowded around the bed of one Fleur Delacour. Apolline fussed over her as only a mother would, she was convinced the boy had cheated her dear sweat daughter out of a victory. Gabrielle had called the boy a big meanie and said she should have won. It was her dad however that Fleur was more interested in.

She had been slightly worried at what he would do if she lost. She had after all only entered to make him proud of her, and prove that she was no longer a little girl who needed protecting. Just as she opened her mouth to speak the subject of her mother's ire walked in.

Sasuke Pov

As soon as Sasuke walked into the hospital he felt the piercing glare of 2 people. The hospital looked like your average hospital, with 4 dreary white walls and 12 beds occupying the walls making for 24 in total. Crowding around one of these beds was Fleur's family or at least that s what Sasuke assumed. He felt the heat from the gaze and saw that it was coming from the people Sasuke dubbed Fleur's mother and sister.

Sweeping his hand across his chest and with the other behind his back he gave an elegant bow "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Though i am sure you already knew that". With a quick flourish he brought from behind his back 3 roses. Apolline quirked an eyebrow at the boy her anger momentarily forgotten, "What's this".

Sasuke just grinned "Look at it as a gift, your daughter is a beautiful strong witch, it was only luck that enabled me to win". Apolline looked at her daughter and was quick enough to see a slight pink tinge grace her cheeks before it vanished. Bending down Sasuke gave one of the roses to little Gabrielle the little girl bounced around her 8-year-old self all bubbly with excitement. Running to her mother she raised the rose "Mama, Papa look, look".

During this time Sasuke had strode over to Fleur's bed who looked at the boy in confusion "Why are you doing this I don't even know you". Sasuke just grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively "I wouldn't mind getting to know you a little better say in a place where we can be alone and-Sasuke bent down and whispered in her ear.

Fleur's face became beet red as she reacted instinctively "Pervert!" grabbing her wand she jumped out of bed casting spell after spell at the boy who avoided them all effortlessly.

Apolline blinked as she watched the interaction between the two of them "Shouldn't we stop them" she asked turning to look at her husband only to see him laughing good-naturally "No leave them be Sasuke doesn't seem the type to do anything to hurt her, and i think that Fleur will stop herself in a minute".

Gabby was too occupied with the rose to notice anything that was occurring.

Sasuke grinned at the silvery blonde haired girl who was casting spell after spell at him. In her anger the girl had forgotten what she was wearing allowing him to get a look at Fleur's short short and bra clad body. Having had enough fun Sasuke whipped out his wand "As much fun as looking at your body is i must dash".

Fleur growled "Your not going anywhere pervert".

Sasuke merely grinned "Well you put on quite the show with your state of dress, any male would find it hard not to perv".

Fleur's eyebrows furrowed as she was about to speak again when Sasuke conjured a mirror allowing her to see her body, and more importantly her state of dress. She covered her chest with both arms an embarrassed look on her face as she glared at Sasuke who proceeded to blow her a kiss "We'll meet again Fleur till then u might wanna cover up" laughing Sasuke vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Fleur glared at the spot Sasuke had occupied moments ago before walking to her parents intent on going home.

Sasuke appeared in an alleyway. He looked around to make sure he had not been seen. Before he proceeded to walk out of the alleyway and towards his house. It was located in the french capital of Paris. It wasn't much it was just your average 2 bedroom house. Opening the door and walking through he closed the door and locked it.

Turning around Sasuke sighed at finally being home. Throwing off one of his favourite jacket's (1) if you could even call it that he proceeded up the stairs to his room. Entering his room he heard the sound of feet moving turning around he caught a glimpse of blue hair before he was tackled to the floor.

Chapter end

Preview next chapter

"Harry my dear sweet Harry" spoke Melanie as she gave him a seductive grin/

Well i hope you liked it. It took me a while to think of how i was gonna take the story i had so many ideas i didn't know what to do with them. Enjoy i will try and update asap.

1. Sasuke's jacket (Its an addidas denim pu letterman jacket with the arms cut off).


	4. Chapter 4

An. Thank you for your continued support haha i really do enjoy writing this story and am glad that you enjoy it. in answer to sakura lisel's review the brooms were enchanted meaning they were charmed with magic. Thus you need not have a magical core to use them, this would allow all manner of people to use them and is why it is forbidden to play quidditch close to muggles normally.

Chapter 4

"You kept me waiting Harry i was lonely" (1) said the blue haired girl who had tackled him to the floor. Sasuke sighed as he pushed her off of him, "I gave up that name when i completed his (2) training, i would prefer to be called by my current name Melanie, besides there's no way you could ever be lonely not with how many boys follow you".

The now named Melanie just smiled before giving Sasuke a spin, Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he saw what she was wearing, "Don't you think this jacket suits me Harry" The smile on Melanie's face only served to annoy Sasuke further grinding his teeth he asked the question he really wanted answered "Melanie, Why the hell are you wearing my jacket".

Melanie just grinned as she thrust out her chest, her tongue flickering out to wet her lips as a seductive smirk graced her face "But i look so good in it, don't you think Harry".

Sasuke looked at his friend, i mean really looked, he didn't just glance like he usually did, he had to admit that Melanie did look kind of hot in his Jacket. Melanie stood at 5'6 and had luscious blue hair that fell down to a shapely backside currently covered by black jeans. Her blue hair shaped her beautiful face falling just short of her piercing green eyes. Her chest was straining against the belly top and bra she wore, she had thrown one of his black leather jackets on as well, all in all she looked hot at least Sasuke thought so.

Glaring at her slightly Sasuke tilted his head at her "Get ready we have a performance at 5". Melanie pouted slightly but did as he asked leaving the room, however before she left she gave Sasuke a searing kiss "I expect some fun later Harry-kun".

Sasuke sighed as he closed his door, he was used to the girls teasing now, he had after all grown up with her. Stripping Sasuke entered the shower which was connected to his room via a door. He had a lot to think about now that he was 17, he had to decide how he was going to live his life, he also needed to by law pass his owls and newts else he would get nowhere in life.

Now normally when someone was trained by someone of significant strength and knowledge this would not be required. But as his sensei was not one to do things by the proper channels he would have to do at least one year of schooling, and that was only if he passed the required tests to get in at that level.

Sasuke sighed as he dried himself, he could swear that he heard laughing and he knew, he didn't know how he knew, he just did, that his sensei was up there and he was laughing at him. It pissed him off but he could do nothing, so he just got ready for his performance, after all he needed to pay the bills somehow and he was never one to take a desk job.

Dumbeldore looked at the newspaper that he had delivered to him daily. This was what many would call an eccentric quirk of his. He had the major newspapers of europe send him copies of their paper to him. 1 from each country. He was able to do this due to his training of Daniel, James Potter had been insistent when it came to paying Dumbeldore and he had accepted.

He had done this for 2 reasons. 1 he needed to keep a close eye on Daniel and mould him into the perfect weapon to use against Voldemort. 2 he needed money to help fund his Order of the Phoenix. He had used what was left over to buy subscriptions in 1 major newspaper per country. He had only done this for 4 country's though. They were as follows, France, Germany, England, and Bulgaria.

He did this because he liked to know things. You could not plan effectively if you did not know all the facts. And he was the best strategist the world had ever known.

And right now the cogs were turning once more as he gazed at the headline of the french paper.

**17-year-old prodigy takes french championship by storm**

_In what was described as one of the best tournaments to bear witness to Sasuke Uchiha emerged victorious and won the national french dueling championship. Many had not expected the previously unknown boy to get this far, after all what could a boy the mere age of 17 do against duelists the likes of Seer Radford, who was the favorite of the tournament having previously won it for 4 consecutive years straight._

_It was not to be his night however as the clear favorite didn't even make it to the final, having been defeated in the semi final by Sasuke himself. The final itself was nothing short of amazing, both in short of the two people dueling and the duel itself. Exceeding all expectations of herself the other finalist Fleur Delacour won all her matches beating Aiko Rensa in the semi final to advance to the final._

_Aiko Rensa was a dueling master having written the book on dueling, she had qualified for the nationals by winning the regional and was Paris's regional champion. She was the favorite going in to the match. She was however thoroughly bested by Fleur who it turns out was a natural fire elemental a secret she revealed in the semi final to beat Aiko Rensa._

_The final itself lived up to the hype with nobody knowing which way it was going to go. In a fantastic duel that had twists and turns it appeared that Fleur had won when she caught Sasuke with a disarming spell. It was however not to be as Sasuke revealed a secret of his own, somehow vanishing from place and casting a spell at Fleur from behind. _

_Many wonder how he did it but most have come to the conclusion that he is gifted in the use of illusions, a magic which is normally not taught, and normally requires extensive wand work and magical power. Whatever the reason nobody can dispute Sasuke's status as champion he will certainly be one to keep your eye on in the future._

Dumbeldore put down the newspaper at that line. The story was continued on page 4 but he had already read enough. He knew that Seer Radford was a strong wizard, having once offered the man a chance to join his Order of the Phoenix.

The man had turned it down of course having no wish to get involved in a war. So for this boy Sasuke to beat a wizard of his caliber showed that he could either be a great threat or an even better ally. He just had to get to the boy before Voldemort or his followers did.

He looked at the name of the other finalist. Fleur Delacour he had heard the name before. A light bulb went off in Dumbledore's head as he remembered where he had heard that name before. The head of aurors in France was a man called Monsieur Delacour he wondered if there was any relation.

He resolved to find out because if that was the case he doubted that he could get her to leave France to join his order. This was something he would have to discuss at the next order meeting. He could not let those two go around unchecked they needed to join his order for the greater good. Or at least he had to make sure that they wouldn't join Voldemort.

The crowd went wild. The strum of an electric guitar piercing the air as Sasuke walked towards the cage. Clad in black shorts, and a black jacket with the arms ripped off Sasuke portrayed an intimidating appearance. His height, muscular build, state of dress, and his eyes only served to intimidate his current opponent.

Sasuke needed money to live and eat so he did what he had always done, he fought. This time he did so literally. He had so much time on his hands when his sensei had vanished that he had taken to fighting in street fights. He had learned then that even without his power he was an accomplished fighter. His body having been trained in self-defense since he was young was fast and strong, he had always been a prodigy in fighting.

Sidestepping a kick Sasuke grasped the appendage before spinning on the balls of his feet and tripping his opponent. The man who looked to be in his late 20's was the number one contender for the championship he held. Sasuke sighed as he kicked the opponent in the face remembering how he had gotten to be champion in the first place.

Flashback

Sasuke walked the streets of Paris. The 16 year old looked anything but the age he actually was. Standing at 6'0 he was clad in black jeans and a black top with a black trench coat and a medallion that looked quite expensive hanging around his neck. The medallion was stunning it was made out of solid silver and depicted a strange symbol (Uchiha symbol i just don't know how to explain it).

Of course walking through Paris with a obviously expensive medallion around his neck, was going to draw attention. And it wasn't long before Sasuke found himself surrounded by 6 people. Sasuke looked at them they looked to be your average thugs on first glance. The tattoos and the bandanna they wore told a different story though.

They were the gang the police had named the Cobras. They had done this because of the leaders fascination with snakes. The gang was actually quite strong having carved out enough of a territory for the resident Paris kingpin to take notice and form an alliance with them.

This alliance stopped the police from doing much but putting them in a cell for a day or too as they were never able to get witnesses to come forward. With no witnesses the kingpin could use his money to get the Cobra's boys out of jail.

Looking at them Sasuke asked the obvious question "Do you want something or are you standing their attempting to get me to buy a tattoo". The obvious leader stepped forward. He was a big man standing at 6'5, he wore big chains around his neck and had tribal tattoos on his cheek. His body was extremely muscular and Sasuke wasn't surprised he was the leader, from the way he was stood Sasuke could tell he had some form of training.

The leader whose name was Rick just grinned before gesturing to the medallion a greedy look in his eyes "The medallion i think it would look great around my neck do you mind if i borrow it". Now Sasuke was someone who was quite relaxed usually.

There were however a few things that would rile him up. If they had picked something else he may have just given it to them and been on his merry way.

But his medallion no. It had a special place in Sasuke's heart. It had been given to him by his Sensei when he had completed his first mission. His Sensei was the one who had saved him from the hell that had been his life. Like hell he was going to give them his only memento of him. Sasuke glared angrily at Rick "You can either get out of my way, or pay the price".

As soon as Rick started laughing Sasuke knew his answer. Without waiting for a response Sasuke exploded into action, he was right Rick did have some training in martial arts. He had managed to avoid Sasuke's first two punches, now that he was close however Rick had no chance. Ducking under the mans fist Sasuke struck the man in the gut with both fists, the force of the blow sent him sailing backwards into the rest of the Cobras who scattered.

They were not quick enough however with two being struck by the body of Rick and falling to the ground. Sidestepping Sasuke avoided a metal chain as it struck the ground, grabbing hold of the chain as the man tried to reel it back Sasuke pulled him forward.

As soon as he was close Sasuke sidestepped his blow, the man whose name was Chris watched in horror as the man avoided his blow and gave him a sinister smile, Sasuke jumped and stuck his foot connecting with the back of Chris's leg. Time seemed to slow down as Chris screamed in agony a sickening crack was heard as Chris leg connected with the floor knee first.

Taking a look around Sasuke noticed two of the gang were having second thoughts. Without waiting for them to decide what to do he sped forward ducking under a punch from the first , grabbing both their heads he smashed them together. With that Sasuke only needed to deal with Rick who appeared to be getting up the two he landed on had been knocked out by having their heads connect with the floor.

Making sure Chris wasn't going anywhere he strode forward. Rick who was currently on his knees trying to force himself up. He had never been hit with a blow that strong before it was a lucky shot he'd prove that when he got back up. Sadly it wasn't to be as Sasuke kicked the man in the face breaking his nose and putting him flat on his back.

Attempting to rise Rick found that he couldn't as someone's foot on his chest was stopping him from rising. Sasuke gave the man a smile as he locked eyes with him he began to put pressure on the mans chest "Have i got your attention".

Rick just snarled before grasping the foot holding him down with both hands "Fuck you". Sasuke grinned before removing his leg and allowing the man to get to his feet. "So you do have some fight left ok lets go 1on 1".

Rick looked around his entire team had been beaten something only he had done before. Looking at Sasuke he attacked in fury, only to watch in frustration as the man merely grinned at him as he easily avoided his blows.

As soon as he threw his left hand he saw the sinister smile on the mans face. Catching the blow in his right hand Sasuke gave the man a dark grin before he struck him on his exposed left side with a kick. Sasuke purposely kept the kick weak so as not to kill the man, wanting to make a statement, he needed him alive.

Rick tumbled to the floor clutching his left side more importantly his ribs. He didn't know if they were broken or bruised. He had to get away he wasn't strong enough he had to get away. He felt like a freight train hit his stomach as he was flipped by the force of Sasuke's strike.

He was dragged up to his feet by Sasuke who had a hold of his left hand. He looked at the sinister smile on Sasuke's face and the coldness of his eyes. He knew he would get no mercy but he refused to die he needed to live "Please please i'm sorry we won't bother you again".

Expecting pain he shut his eyes. Only to open them seconds later as he heard Sasuke's voice. "Come after me and i wont be so lenient next time, do what you do but bother me and those who are close to me, and ill make you rue the day you were born".

Sasuke gave the man a smirk as he held tight on the mans arm drew a kunai from his jacket raising it above the mans arm. "Just because I let you live doesn't mean you won't get punished, the police won't do it I know that, you tried to take something that's mine, so what should I take that's yours, you look like a strong guy im sure you can go through life with one hand".

Rick shook slightly fear graced his features "No please ill do anything". Sasuke grinned as he looked down at the man, he was having trouble finding a place to live and a way to earn a living he looked at the man who was all but begging. He guess he had proved his point putting away the kunai Sasuke pulled the man to his feet "Tell me is their any way to make quick cash".

Flashback end

Sasuke grinned as the referee raised his hand in victory, Rick had come through for him and told him of various ways he could make money. Only two had appealed to him though and he had made Rick get him into one of the underground tournaments the rest.

The result after half a year and so many victories Sasuke had a reputation as the deadliest fighter in France, the current champ at the time had not taken kindly to that and had challenged him. He had been beaten easily by Sasuke who had become the underground fighting champion and gained enough money to buy a house and a few other things.

The Cobra leader had wanted revenge for what Sasuke had done to them in broad daylight no less. Sasuke had just killed him after all he always kept his word. With the Cobra's leaderless someone had to quell the infighting. Sasuke had proceeded to enter their base annoyed with the racket going on outside, he had beaten down half of them and become the leader through strength.

That had been half a year ago. He however just let Rick manage them as he didn't wish to get involved in most things. He just told him that any important decisions would be referred to him. He gave a small grin as he held his title aloft before leaving the cage, he ignored the masses as he quickly exited before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

Appearing in his room he quickly stripped showered and got changed. He gave a grin as he placed on his medallion he owed his sensei so much, he had given him the chance to do magic something he would be eternally grateful for. Hoisting his case he vanished in a swirl of leaves just as the digital clock changed from 4:59 pm to 5:00 pm. He appeared outside a club called Snake. Melanie was waiting for him, she was not alone however. With her were two others, one a girl the other a boy.

The girl was called Kendra. She stood at 5'7 had mid length spiky red hair. She wore a sports bra with a black leather jacket with the arms ripped off thrown over the top of it. She wore leggings that had hand made tears in to show the luscious skin underneath, over the top of these she wore short shorts and on her feet she wore black boots. She had piercing azure blue eyes, angel bite piercings and black eye liner coming down in teardrops from her eyes.

The boy was called Ryu. He stood at 5'9 with black hair that was swept over one eye. His hair had a blue tint to it. He wore a black top with a skull on the front (similar to Frank Castle's top in punisher watch it its a good movie) he had a single rope around his neck held on the end of it was a fang from an animal, which one even Sasuke wasn't sure. He wore a black leather jacket similar to Kendra's but if he turned around on the back you would see a wolf baring its fangs. On his lower body he wore tight black jeans with a studded belt, on his feet he wore black combat boots.

Melanie wore what she had worn 2 hours earlier when Sasuke had last saw her, the only difference was her hair now held tints of red in it. She also had a lot more eyeliner on it literally shadowed her eyes.

Sasuke himself had thrown on a arms off black leather jacket, he wore no top underneath preferring to instead show off the results of his hard work. Around his neck was the medallion that held the Uchiha symbol. He wore black jeans with a studded belt, various chains interlocked in the hoops of where his belt went.

On his feet he wore black steel toe boots, he had got an artist to draw on flickering lightning, making the boots look even better in his opinion. Down his left leg he had the pattern of a rising dragon, on the right side he had a pattern of a cobra. On the back of his jacket was an image of the Sharingan this was a different version though (Itachi's Mankegyou).

Walking forwards there was no talking needed as they entered the club, being let through by the bouncer who just nodded towards Sasuke. Looking at his friends Sasuke nodded as he prepared to do what he had come to do, unaware of the silver blonde haired girl who was looking at him in slight shock, she had after all not expected to see him again no matter what he had said.

Chapter end

Well what do you think, go on tell me i won't bite. Thanks for supporting my story im quite amazed at how quickly it gained the amount of views it did haha :) I was originally not gonna post as quick as this but i got idea after idea so i couldn't help but write.

1. Sasuke is Harry as im sure you guessed

2. Harry's sensei. Who they are i aint gonna reveal till later you are welcome to try guess though.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next installment.

Chapter 5

It had been a good night so far. Fleur Delacour had gone out to have some fun. She had met up with her two friends, Victoria and Saya. She had been friends with the two since her first day in Beaxubutions. They were now some of her only friends, all others had left her to the wolves because of her veela heritage.

Victoria skin was tanned, not that fake tan, she was all natural thank you very much. She stood at 5'7 and had luscious blonde hair that she had up in a pony tail. She wore a belly top that had a heart where the chest was, and wore a pair of blue jeans with a studded belt, on her feet she wore leather boots with spurs.

Saya skin was slightly pale, but that only served to enhance her beauty. She stood at 5'7 and had black hair with electric blue streaks going through it. She wore a black belly top that had a broken heart covering the chest area, she wore black jeans that had a few rips in showing the skin underneath, she wore black leather boots on her feet.

Fleur herself wore on her upper body a blue sports bra and a black leather jacket, on her lower body she wore black yoga pant's that hugged her firmly. On her feet she wore black boots like Saya.

They were in the muggle part of France. They had gone to a club that was called Snake. The name was not that original, she knew that, but it was one of the newer clubs around. That and it seemed that it was one of the more popular one's as well. They had even set up a surprise for tonight. They had said that they had garnered the services of a very special band to play for them tonight. Naturally people flocked to the club and it was filled to the brim.

She knew that she had seen Sasuke as well. But with the throng of people and where she was sat, he had managed to vanish in the crowd. She heard screams of annoyance as the music was cut, many wondering what was going on, that is until smoke seemed to envelop the stage.

The lights automatically dimmed as the smoke shrouded the crowds vision. The slow strum of an electric guitar was heard. Soon the sound of a bass joined the equation. Soon after that the rhythmic sound of a expert drummer was heard, as soon as the 4th beat hit the stage was lit up revealing 3 people.

A girl with blue hair with red tint was on electric guitar. A boy who had black hair with a blue tint was on the bass. A boy she knew all too well was on drums, his red eyes and black hair was unmistakable.

Surprise flickered through the crowd, the microphone was left empty, there was nobody their. Whispers were drowned out by the instruments, and the spotlight turned to a girl in the rafters.

The girl had red spiky hair with her dark clothing she looked the pinnacle of darkness. Then she began to sing:

(Superbus: Radio Song) (Disclaimer i do not own any of the songs i put in here they are all owned by the respective writers and bands or even singers who made them).

With the last strum of the guitar the stage became bathed in darkness for a few moments. When it was lit up again the red headed girl was on drums. Sasuke and the girl had swapped places.

It was then that Fleur realized why this band was special compared to others. The microphone that now stood before the boy who was on bass showed her. The band members could all sing and use their respective instruments. Something that was quite amazing.

(Linkin Park Breaking the Habit)

With the second song of the night over Fleur watched as the stage became dark once more. Sasuke was now on electric guitar, whilst the blue haired girl had taken to the stage.

(Paramore: Misery Business)

The crowd was going wild. They were so entranced by the music playing that they had stopped dancing. It was like the band had the power to hypnotize the crowd. The stage became dark once more.

When the lights came back on the blue haired girl was back on electric guitar. Sasuke was back on drums, and the red head had taken the bass guitar. The black haired boy was the one who was going to be singing this time round.

(Three Days Grace Time of Dying)

As soon as the last note was played the stage became shrouded in darkness once more. Song after song was played with all the band members playing almost all the instruments.

With the last song, the 12th song played the darkness shrouded the band once more. When the lights came back on the four, two girls 2 boys held microphones.

Sasuke was the one to speak first. "Did you guys have fun, i know we did". Holding out the microphone towards the crowd he received a thunderous "Yes".

A rock star smile made its way onto Sasuke's face as he stepped back and the other boy from the band came forward. "My names Ryu and we- the boy now named Ryu gestured to the other three behind him- are Mangekyo".

Stepping back the one with blue hair stepped forward, there were many wolf whistles and howls. "My name is Melanie, and we are going to be playing here at snake next week".

Stepping back the red head came forward, her outfit and looks getting whistles of appreciation. "My name is Kendra, will you guys join us next week, well will you"

Holding the microphone out to the crowd she received a thunderous roar of yes's. Smiling the rest of the band stepped forward raising the microphone to their lips although only Sasuke spoke "We are looking for another singer, before we play next week we will be hosting trials for the place, the trials will last the week and will be held right here at Snake, we look forward to seeing you their".

The rest of them spoke in unison with Sasuke "We are Mangekyo, and tonight we will be joining you". Throwing the microphones behind them they proceeded to walk into the throng of people as the music started back up.

The atmosphere felt electric as Fleur downed her drink before she dragged her friends to their feet and proceeded to the dance floor. She felt the leers and eye's of the males upon her as she danced with her friends. She forgot all about them, she didn't care about them, she was just here to have fun. She really doubted her parents would be pleased about this.

From where she was she could see the table where Mangekyo had sat. The band was laughing and knocking back drink after drink. She wanted to go up to him she needed to know more about him. She was afraid though, more than she had ever been. She had finally realized that due to his actions in the hospital he wasn't affected by her allure.

She had never been faced with a person who could do that before, the only person who could was her father. He could have anybody that he wanted, he could probably just say the word and any one of the woman in here would spread their legs for him.

She shook her head, why was she thinking about that, she didn't even like him she just wanted to get to know him better. She steeled her nerves as she began to prepare to walk towards him. She stopped however as she watched as Sasuke got up, brushing past her, it was like he hadn't even noticed her.

She went back to her table more than a little mad. She drank what must have been her 2nd bottle. How could he not notice her, she was sure that she was nicer looking than any of the other girls here. She looked up as she felt the hand of someone on her shoulder, it was the band member Ryu he was giving her a superstar smile "Would you care to dance".

Giving the boy a wry smile she nodded as she took to the dance floor.

Sasuke entered the office of the manager. He grasped the hand of the manager with a slight smirk, sitting in the seat in the managers office was his second in command of the Cobra's.

"How's business Rick"

Rick just gave Sasuke a wry smile "Well with the Cobra's working as bouncer's and Dj's for our club's we have only had to pay for the bartender's, something which has saved us a lot of money".

Sasuke just gave Rick a smirk "Why have all that muscle and just be muggers and robbers, that'll just draw attention and i have no wish to owe the Kingpin any favors".

Rick nodded "You are smarter than the old boss ever was"

Sasuke just grinned "Your too modest Rick, you are the one who gave me the idea in the first place".

Rick just grinned slightly "Well it was you who acquired the building for us to make the first club"

Shaking his head he looked at Rick "You just can't take a compliment can you".

Rick just gave Sasuke a very Uchiha like smirk "I learned from the best".

Victoria , Saya and Fleur were having the time of their lives. They had joined the Mangekyo's table after Fleur had finished dancing with Ryu and were now engaged in a drinking game. They were all new to the game all except Kendra and Ryu. They called the game Circle of Death (I think thats its name I don't know if its true).

A can was placed in the middle and surrounded by a pack of playing cards. The rules were simple you drew a card a put it under the beer tab. The one to place the card under that cracks it open could drink the thing.

Currently their were five cards placed under it. Ryu looked around slightly wondering where Sasuke had gone to, he was missing all the fun.

Sasuke himself was still discussing business with Rick. "What of the Kingpin has he made a move on any of our clubs".

Rick shook his head negative "No it seems that he wishes to stay allied to us, that and we are the strongest gang on the street thanks to your reputation, he will want to keep us happy".

Sasuke nodded his head "We may be the strongest, but it seems that there have been many gangs, springing up recently".

Rick looked on as Sasuke got a sinister smile "What are you thinking boss"

Sasuke just grinned darkly before walking out "It's just an idea at the moment, round up the boys we move out in 2 days, I want to show them who runs the show".

Rick nodded his consent he knew his boss wasn't telling him everything but that didn't matter, he knew his boss was strong and smart it was like he had been trained by an old war veteran. Whatever his boss's plan was he could feel that their were going to be big changes happening soon.

Sasuke walked down the corridor, his mind focusing on what he was going to do now. The war of the streets was close to breaking out. The Kingpin still thought they were allies. For his plans to work he had to be in control of Paris, once that was done he could take over the neighbouring cities. He needed an army for what was to come.

He shivered slightly as he remembered his mentor, the man was godly, so strong. He couldn't contemplate anyone being stronger than him, but that dream it wouldn't leave him alone. He shivered he needed to prepare both himself, and the rest of the world, they couldn't be allowed to break free.  
-

A silver eye slid open as daintily hands, rubbed a silvery ball, the image of Sasuke filling the ball. "There you are, you have been hard to track, Harry Potter"

AN Enjoy it was fun to write. The songs were what i wrote this to.


	6. Chapter 6

AN A surprising member of the naruto verse makes an appearance. Naruto nodded before looking at Author in surprise. "Who are you"

Author just grinned just do the disclaimer. Naruto shook his head "Why should i your not my boss" Author sighed "If you don't i won't make you hokage in any fanfiction stories i may write about you"

"I will instead send you to Orochimaru and you can be his gay bum buddy"

Naruto shook his head "no please anything but that"

Author grinned "Then do the disclaimer"

Naruto nodded "Disclaimer! This guy he jerked his thumb towards the Author who posed in sunglasses owns nothing my arse is owned by the creator of Naruto as is the universe of Naruto, Harry Potter is owned by the creator of the Harry Potter universe, the only thing he owns are any OC characters and Created Moves then again his characters are based off a world he doesn't own so does he even own them".

Growling author used his mere thought to send Naruto away, giving a grin at the audience "Now onto the story".

Chapter 6

Sasuke's black hair flickered in the wind, as he walked the streets of Paris. Clothed in black with a silver mask on his face. The men behind him and the cobra coiling its way up his black trench coat told everyone who he was. War had begun. 2 days preparation and all of the gangs opposing Sasuke had either been eliminated or joined the Faction. People said that numbers were what you would need to take a city.

They would be wrong. Information was power. What most people would never understand was that there were three things that held a commanding force in a city. The kingpin controlled the seedy underbelly of the city. Nothing criminal could escape his eyes and if he wanted something he could take it.

The police also held a strong presence. They could arrest you and when they were authorized to use lethal force they could be a dangerous threat. Then there was the prime minister he had control of the senate and congress. If you pissed him off he could make life very hard for you.

Alone they could not control the city the kingpin could avoid jail only due to his immense wealth. The prime minister needed the help of voters. And the police well they were stuck behind red tape. To take Paris and make it truly his he needed to be subtle.

A smile made it's way onto his face as he split off from the rest of the cobra's who advanced towards city hall.

He was not stupid. Why go through the hassle of war when he could control the government. All he had needed was a diversion. The gang war between the Cobra's and the Faction had placed everything right where he needed it.

His red eyes span as his shadowy form scaled the building. Flipping he landed on the roof. The sound alerted the two guards stationed there. With a mere look they were puppets under his command. "Put in the code"

The guards grunted as they put their hands on a hand scanner simultaneously. The metal door slid open revealing a steel door that had a keypad. Sasuke grinned as the guard put in the code and the door slid open revealing stairs going downwards. The guards looked at him as if waiting for a command "Your tired you need to rest".

The guards yawned before nodding as they lay down to go to sleep. Sasuke grinned he had gone over his plan so many times. He knew in a direct confrontation the cobra's would lose. It was why the Kingpin had never tried to take the city. But he had something that the Kingpin didn't, he had the power of the Sharingan. He would not be denied. Running down the stairs, he made his way to where he knew the prime minister was.

* * *

(Outside)

Rick led the Cobras, as they engaged the Faction, just outside the city hall. Bullets flew as men and women on both sides fell. Police sirens were heard, the police had been deployed, to stop the fighting. But they hadn't dealt with gang warfare, on this scale before. Usually it was just a drive by, and they just had to quell the panic.

Rick gave a feral grin as he fired his gun, watching in satisfaction as three of the faction fell to the ground. He always was good, with a gun. Sasuke himself had praised him, on his marksmanship.

* * *

(Prime minister office)

Isaac-Pieres watched in horror as his men left him alone with this masked man. It had taken but a look, and a word, and his bodyguards had left him alone with the Cobra leader. He wasn't stupid he knew he had to act now. Drawing a gun he hid on his person, he took aim and fired until his clip clicked empty. The bullets sailed towards the Cobra leader (Sasuke as we know him just incase u didn't know that).

A flickering light blurred, the sound of metal connecting to metal, filled the room. Isaac couldn't believe his eyes. Staring his face and body frozen with fear into the red hypnotizing eyes, of a man that could not be human. Dropping his useless gun he tried to run, only to be grabbed by the collar, and thrown into his seat behind his desk.

Stepping into the seat Sasuke locked eyes with the prime minister. "Now minister-kun let's discuss the well being of Paris".

* * *

(Potter Manor)

Daniel Potter barreled into his opponent. Using the strength and speed he had gained, from his intense physical training, Daniel was truly a dangerous wizard. Albus watched with a calculating gaze, as his apprentice, went toe to toe, with not one, not 2, but four wizards at once. Now some may say that this was an easy feat, especially for someone trained by Dumbeldore themselves.

But that is where they would be wrong. This was no average wizard. This was a 14 year old battling 4 auror level wizards. Those 4 wizards were all quite strong in their own right. But it meant nothing to the boy who lived whose natural speed was amazing. Dumbeldore had his theories about what Daniel had done as the boy seemed to almost glow a luminous blue.

It was like the magic in his body was literally, coating his bones and enhancing his body's natural speed and strength to unprecedented levels. It was what made the boy so dangerous, battle mages were brute forces of nature, Godric Gryfindor being a prime example.

* * *

(France)

Disappearing into the shadows, Sasuke left the prime minister's office. His job there was done, he was now in complete control of the french prime minister. That was the beauty of the sharingan. He could control people, and they would think that they had made the decisions. He sighed as he ran up the stairs towards the door.

It was too bad he couldn't control the magical population like that. But all the people in power were trained in the mind arts. They would notice, any illusion that he may place on them. The muggles though they were a different story. They had no ability to defend against his illusions. Wizards were behind on the times. Muggles as they called them had adapted. They had nukes, something he really doubted magic could defend against.

As he exited the darkness he could see that the sky was becoming lighter. It was almost morning, the Cobra's should have beaten the Faction by now. He gave a grin as he looked around, the guards were still asleep they would wake in a few minutes, with no recollection of what happened. He grinned everything was going according to plan.

He drew his blade, before bashing them both on the head. Grinning he stepped back, into the door. The guards stirred slowly but surely, Sasuke had been very careful, he had implanted a illusion in the mind of the prime minister and his guards.

His guards would remember saving the prime minister from an assassin, who had gotten in from the roof. He vanished in a swirl of leaves, just as he heard feet thundering up the stairs behind him.

* * *

(Manor in France)

Anthony Pieres was a man of many things. He was strong, more so than his pathetic brother Isaac. Puffing on the cigar in his hand, he grinned as he looked at the information he had been given. It looked like the Cobras were moving up in the world. They had opened up clubs and were currently at war with the faction for the streets.

Blowing out the smoke he was just about to call in his lieutenant, when the door was pushed open. In walked his guards, in their hands they held a man, who was clad in black and wore an orange swirl mask. He appeared to be sleeping by the looks of it. The way he nuzzled into the arms of his men was kinda creepy.

"What is the meaning of this! Who is this person". Anthony spoke calmly but all who knew him could tell, that if they didn't answer him, they may wind up dead.

A man stepped forward he was 6'1 had a built body and had blonde hair. His name was Kane he was one of Anthony's top hit men. "You asked us to come and inform you of anything strange, I don't think it gets stranger than a man sleeping in your bed sir".

Anthony blinked as he heard that piece of news. "Did it not occur to you that he could be an assassin" Kane shook his head unaware of the stirring masked man, "No sir after all what assassin would sleep in their targets bed".

Anthony nodded it was quite strange he didn't like strange not one bit. Drawing his gun he motioned for his men to drop the man. That was when all hell broke loose.

(Tobi Pov) (Come on like it would be someone else)

Tobi was roused from his dream of lollipops and sugar. Opening his eyes, he tilted his head to the side, how had he got here, where was that comfy comfy bed. "Dammit stay still will you"

Tobi looked at the man speaking, he was big, like stupendously big, like giant size big. He tilted his head as he inspected him, from all sides, the man was giving him a weird look. It was around this time that a light bulb came into existence above his head. Like literally a glowing light bulb appeared above his head.

He watched as the light bulb fell. He went intangible the light bulb smashing onto the floor. Glass smashing and slicing the people behind Tobi. It was too bad they couldn't turn intangible like him. But not all people could be the awesomeness that was Tobi. He nodded "Tobi's a good boy". Tobi looked at the big man behind the desk. "Tobi needs a favor oh won't you help Tobi".

Normal Pov

Anthony's eyes became blank as he nodded dumbly. Tobi danced like he had won the lottery. Sempai would be so pleased with him. But first "Lollipops get Tobi lollipops". He watched as the big man nodded, it was truly wondrous his best friend no jutsu. Pulling out a list he used a pen to scratch off the first thing on it. Make big man Tobi's new friend. Tobi's eyes grew wide as he saw the second thing on the list. Find the magical lollipop.

As he read further and further about the magic lollipop. He began drooling. He wanted it. His precious. Sempai was rewarding him for his work. He vanished in a swirl to find the holy grail of all lollies.-

* * *

Sasuke rolled out of bed. Disengaging from the bodies of Melanie, Kendra and Ryu. It had been a wild night. After he had returned from his "Talk with the minister" he had walked in on Ryu engaged in the throes of passion with Kendra. This was not unusual, for Sasuke as it was well known that Ryu and Kendra were in a relationship of sorts.

They were all quite close to each other. And Ryu and Kendra were the wild sort. He snorted slightly at the thought, they were all wild. To cut a long story short (Tbh I want to be known for my ability to write stories and not porn so i don't think i will do lemons) They all went at it Ryu and Sasuke double teaming Kendra.

Then when Melanie returned, Sasuke continued with Kendra while Ryu did Melanie. They then alternated with Ryu doing Kendra and Sasuke doing Melanie. When finally done and exhausted they all crashed and fell asleep on Sasuke's Bed.

Sasuke cracked his neck, as he walked from the bathroom. Fully clothed and smelling clean as a whistle. The sex was just that sex, he was single and it meant nothing to him. Walking down the stairs he blinked as he saw the small pile of letters on his welcome mat. Picking them up he noticed they were from magical schools.

Three letters stood out in particular. They were the letters from, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Durmstrang Institute. He raised an eyebrow, he needed to go to a wizarding school by law. But which one to go to.

Weighing the pro's and con's of going to what schools. Sasuke flicked his wand watching as 7 of the letters jumped out of their envelopes, before being enveloped with flames.

He was left with 4 choices Salem's Institute, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Durmstrang Institute. These were the only one's that he could see working for him. Then again Salem was far away, and although he planned to gain the allegiance of the Americans, he wasn't yet done in Europe.

For that reason he shredded, the Salem envelope, letter and all. Now he was down to the original 3, they all had their perks. Durmstrang didn't sit well with him though. It had a reputation for practicing dark magic, and although he had dabbled a bit in dark magic, he had no wish to tarnish his reputation. Especially when the school was taught by a coward, a former death eater at that. Picking up the Durmstrang letter he shredded that one too.

Now left with two options. Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. He picked up the letter, he thought would best suit his needs, at the present time. He flicked his wand at the other and watched as it burst into flames. He had decided what school he wanted to go to. Now he just had to arrange a meeting.

Chapter end

Author: Oh shit Tobi's here! Who is his sempai, why is he here, how did he even get here. What is Sasuke's plan and what school has he picked. Well ill tell you.

A dark horrible presence appears. Author turns around as he hears a dreadful sound. There Tobi is grinning at him a lollipop in his mouth.

Author: Tobi what are you doing here.

Tobi : Sempai told Tobi Author was about to be a bad boy, Tobi's a good boy, Tobi like's lollipops, goodboys like lollipops sempai said so.

Author began backing away Tobi what are you planning to do.

Tobi began laughing with childish glee: Here have lollipops, lollipops make you good boy. Tobi pulled out a giant lollipop the same size as himself. Least he had been told it was a lollipop by his sempai it was turning and vibrating though. It also tasted of rubber which was why he was gonna give it Author he didn't want it but Author might. It might make him a goodboy.

An insane smile stretched under Tobi's mask as he ran after Author who had taken off screaming. Tobi chased him the whole way until they were but tiny specks in the distance.


End file.
